


Baby of Mine

by FlungOutOfSpaceBelivet



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Disney, F/F, Lullabies, Modern Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlungOutOfSpaceBelivet/pseuds/FlungOutOfSpaceBelivet
Summary: Rindy has a nightmare and Therese comforts her with a song.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Baby of Mine

Carol rubbed her eyes lazily as she heard a soft muffled cry from the opposite room. She reached out for Therese beside her only to be greeted with the slight warmth of where her body just was.   
Sitting up slowly while brushing the wild blonde curls that had stuck to her sleepy face she let out a tired yawn.   
As her eyes had gotten used to the light she had kicked the covers off her body to move around and sit on the edge of the bed. Just noticing the crying had started to die down a little but was replaced with a soft sweet humming. Cracking her toes before standing up to make her way slowly to follow the sound of her daughter and partner. Smiling softly as she lent in the doorway watching the heartwarming scene in front of her. Therese was sitting on the edge of the bed with the little four year old Rindy on her lap as she played with Therese's hair with tear marks still visible down her little red cheeks. Therese was humming the all to familiar song that she had heard to many times in her life. Pulling herself away from the doorway she made her way to sit next to Therese and Rindy. Therese looked up as Rindy did at the same time showing the young girls red puffy eyes from crying.   
Carol’s heart shattered. Therese smiled weakly while she continued to hum tracing comforting circles on the little girls back. Carol wrapped an arm around Therese's shoulder.

“ Baby mine… don't you cry…” carol started to sing in an almost whisper which made Therese stop her humming completely to listen to the blonde. 

“ Baby mine, dry your eyes….” she brought her hand to wipe the tears from Rindy's face gently.

“ Rest your head close to my heart…. Never to part…. Baby of mine” a tiny smile spread over the small girls lips as she listened to her mother's voice. 

“ Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say… let those eyes sparkle and shine…. Never a tear… baby of mine” Carol smiled softly as she kissed her daughter on the tip of her nose which caused a giggle in return. 

“ If they knew sweet little you. They’d end up loving you too “ Therese started to sing softly with her with the slightest hint of tears gathering in her green eyes. Carol squeezed her shoulder affectionately as she kissed her cheek as well as Rindys. 

“ All those same people who scold you… What they’d give just for the right to hold you…” Therese whipped her eye to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. 

“ From your head to your toes…. You’re so sweet, goodness knows” Rindy's eyes had begun to shut as she laid her head on Therese's shoulders and wrapping her tiny arms around her neck. 

“ You are so precious to me “ Carol stood up to let Therese tuck her daughter back into her bed. Therese placed a small kiss on her forehead before carol had done the same. 

“ Sweet as can be… baby of mine… “ Carol intertwined her fingers with Therese smiling at their sleeping daughter.

“ Sweet as can be… baby of mine…” Therese repeated to Carol before leaning up to kiss her softly on the lips before walking off to their own room hand in hand.


End file.
